History of Vegetasei: Part IV
by Tofu3k
Summary: Sorry this took so long. Please R/R :0 )


Hello, sorry about the long time. I have been extremely busy with school   
work and my job. So here is the final section to my History of Vegetasei. If   
you don't remember the story it would probably do some good to go back   
and skim the other parts. So anyhow I hope you enjoy and if their are any   
questions please write me at Tofu3k@cs.com. Thanks, also I of course   
extend the usual disclaimers.  
  
  
With the level of technology that the Icejin, and now the Saiyans,   
enjoyed, space travel was rather fast and easy. As long as one had a ship,   
one could go anywhere in the known Universe with relative efficiency.   
With the advent of faster and technologically advanced space travel came   
the struggle over rights of passage through many quadrants of the Universe.   
The Universe is a vast array of unlimited galaxies and solar systems with   
planetary clusters. A galaxy for space faring purposes is further split into   
quadrants and then into sectors. As it is with all dealings among living,   
sentient beings, the first to discover something new is usually the   
controlling party over how that thing will be governed, that is until someone   
more powerful steps up to the plate. And this was certainly the case with   
the first sojourners of space, once speeds exceeding that of light speed was   
made possible. The first technologically advanced species to travel large   
distances in space, where the Sh'galions, a people whose curiosity in all   
things unknown is what made such a feat possible. If there are any truly   
altruistic beings in the Universe, the Sh'galions were certainly among them,   
for their journeys through space were only for the purpose of finding out   
new and interesting things. Their pioneering efforts introduced many other   
slightly less technologically advanced beings to their new space travel   
technology, and soon there were a few more new space pioneers out   
exploring the far reaches of the Universe.   
  
The conflicts started almost immediately and resulted in what we   
know now as The Coalition of Rulers. Over a time period spanning a   
millennia, The Coalition of Rulers, a.k.a. T'CoR, was seeded with only the   
most powerful of beings from all over the Universe, until through scheming   
and underhanded devices, twelve Ruling Seats were left to govern over all   
the goings on in space throughout the Universe. The Seat most familiar to   
us is the one held by the Icejin, the species that gave birth to King Cold and   
his infamous sons. The Icejin where not only very powerful, but also very   
cunning and shrewd, they were one of the first new space travelers, after the   
Sh'galions introduced the technology, the Icejin soon became a governing   
interest in the area of space travel and technological development. Once   
they got control of space routes in their area of the Universe by becoming a   
Ruling Seat, it did not take long for them to start their methodological   
dominance over all living beings and their planets. Any who opposed them   
were taken care of in ways that were imaginative and viscous. One such   
species that presented a hazard to the Icejins power-mongering ways were   
the Nameks. Now the Nameks were a peace-loving people, but they also   
had great resources of both power and wisdom. At the peak of their   
civilization the Nameks were along side with the Icejin one of the first space   
travelers, after an encounter with a space faring Sh'galion. Not only were   
they technologically advanced, but they had the capacity to produce material   
at will, such as was evidenced when Piccolo gave Gohan new clothes and a   
sword. Their capacity to do such magical and mystical things touched on   
the scale of Gods, particularly where the dragonballs were concerned. Their   
civilization was already that of legends when the Icejin got into the space   
race. The Icejin fearing the Nameks powers, but also aware of their peace   
loving nature, took it upon themselves to destroy the Nameks. They did not   
know at the time whether dragonballs truly existed, as they were considered   
a myth more than a reality, even among younger Namekians. Only the   
elders had the knowledge of such things, and they were mostly in a state of   
sublime meditation. So without so much as a howdy do the Icejin arranged   
for a catastrophe to occur on Planet Namek. They shifted the position of   
one of the Namekian Suns, that altered the climate on the planet and   
destroyed almost all of the life on the planet and nearly all of the people.   
The only survivors were Guru and Kami, and some others now scattered   
throughout the Universe. As Guru and Kami were just children when this   
climatic change occurred, they being the pure, naïve souls of youth assumed   
it was a natural disaster, and not a created catastrophe by the Icejin.   
  
One thing that the Icejin and the Nameks had in common was a   
long life span, measuring in the thousands of years category. This long life   
span is what kept such beings in power for so long, besides the ability to   
manipulate ki. As the Ruling Seat the Icejin had complete control over any   
events or objects in their space and they used whatever means necessary to   
assure this control. One of the products of this endeavor was the Planet   
Trade Order, which was conceived once it became obvious that the race for   
advanced technology caused some worlds to become over-polluted and   
uninhabitable, to the point where the sentient beings would be forced to   
colonize new planets. In addition to colonization, there was also big   
business in planetary ores, that created new materials for technology to use   
and shape into profit. In the beginning of the Planet Trade Order,   
colonization involved making pacts with already sentient beings that might   
inhabit a planet that was to be colonized, or if the beings were not   
particularly threatening in population size or strength then just moving in.   
However, that changed when King Cold took over the operations of the   
Planet Trade Order, following in the tyrannical footsteps of his ancestors   
before him, King Cold mandated the purging of all planets that were to be   
colonized or mined for ore, thus ensuring that there would be no   
interference from any inhabitants, that would slow down progress and   
potentially cut into any profits.  
  
King Cold was the son of the Emperor of the Icejin, so he was not   
contested when he assumed control of the Planet Trade Order by becoming   
its Overlord. As Overlord he was responsible for a large part of the Icejins   
profit and assertion of power throughout their Seat of the Universe.   
However, because it was such an enormous amount of space, the farthest   
reaching galaxies had yet to hear about T'CoR or the Ruling Seat. This   
encompassed an unlimited number of beings who had no knowledge of the   
true controlling powers that had the ability to decide whether they live or   
die. Beings such as us Earthlings among others lived unknowingly on the   
edge of danger. The Saiyans also were unaware of the danger they had   
provoked when they made their fateful pact with the Arkozians, but they   
found out relatively sooner than us Earthlings.   
  
The Planet Vegetasei was in the same galaxy as the Planet Arkoza,   
it took only one in a half days to reach by the speed that King Cold's ship   
traveled. During the time that it took King Cold to reach Vegetasei, he   
contemplated what the Arkozian had told him about the Saiyans.  
  
'So theirs is a rather primitive culture, born fighters. Well if that's   
the case, they could prove valuable to the Planet Trade Order. If they are all   
like the ones I've already seen in action, then I will only benefit from any   
agreements that I can forge with them. Only question is how gullible are   
these Saiyans?' King Cold thought, pacing the floor of his command   
quarters. A light began to flash on his com board, and a voice of one of his   
crewmen interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"My king, I have an incoming communication from Lord Frieza."   
Spoke the voice.  
  
"Well it's about time. Patch my son through immediately." King   
Cold responded.  
  
"Father, I realize this is a new galaxy for us, but I don't need you   
to check up on me, I am not a child anymore." Frieza's plaintive voice   
spoke through the receiver.   
  
"Son, although you may have reached your second molt you are   
still a molt away from complete maturity. However, I value your   
ruthlessness, and that is why I have given you the Darmina Quadrant to   
explore for viable planets. And for this generosity of mine I expect you to   
NOT whine in my ears every time I request a com with you!" King Cold   
snapped at his son.  
  
"Very well father, I apologize then. So what is this com all about   
anyway?" Frieza deferred to his father.  
  
"That's better." King Cold accepted his son's apology and moved   
on to business. "Son, I have come into some rather interesting information   
just recently, and have had to make some adjustments to our schedules."  
  
"Oh?" Frieza asked interested now.  
  
"Yes, our friends the Arkozians are now space dust, with only one   
survivor, now a part of my science division. It seems they had decided to   
try and find a planet to colonize using their own methods." King Cold   
continued. "They enlisted the aid of some rather interesting creatures, that   
live in the quadrant you have been perusing thus far. Have you heard   
anything about a race of beings known as Saiyans?"  
  
Frieza thought for a moment before responding. "A couple of   
months back at a spaceport in the Gamma sector, three of my crew got into   
a scuffle with some unruly creatures. I believe they were called Saiyans.   
They were not too much of a problem to deal with, however if I do recall   
correctly one of their number was stronger than your average soldier. The   
local fauna said the Saiyans came from the Epsilon sector, I was going to   
make that sector the next one to go to, after I finished dealings in the   
Gamma sector, in about another month. So what's on your mind, father?"   
Frieza asked in anticipation.  
  
King Cold smiled warmly, proud of how his son always seemed to   
get right to the point when it came to business. "Yes, well your information   
is correct, the Saiyans do come from the Epsilon sector, from a planet   
named Vegetasei, only just recently acquiring this new nomenclature. It   
seems they overpowered the Tuffels who had colonized the planet registered   
in the Universal Annuals as Planet Plant some centuries ago, that was   
before I took over the Planet Trade Order. The creatures that we now know   
as the Saiyans, were the indigenous life forms on the planet, they were   
listed to be small in number and of no threat to the technologically   
advanced Tuffels." King Cold paused for a moment. "It seems the Tuffels   
should have followed our policy of planet purging before colonization.   
(chuckle) Oh well we weren't around then, so anyhow, these Saiyans have   
assimilated the Tuffel's technology and have now become our unknowing   
competitors, due to the Arkozians enlisting their aid in acquiring a new   
planet."  
  
"So do you want me to eradicate these competitors, father?" Frieza   
asked, becoming invigorated by the prospect of a new challenge.  
  
"Not quite, Frieza. I wanted to see if we could not overpower these   
somewhat primitive creatures and make them a part of the Planet Trade   
Order. That is why I contacted you. I want you to oversee their acclimation   
into our business personally. This will be your first true test of authority,   
Frieza. I want you to meet me at planetside at Vegetasei in 24hours, so that   
we can make our introduction to these Saiyans." King Cold finished   
smiling sadistically at the picture that came to mind.  
  
"Send me the coordinates and I'll see you there." Frieza too   
smiled, an exact copy of his fathers, breaking off the link, and sat back to   
begin envisioning his new conquest.  
  
King Cold too sat back, becoming more thoughtful. It wasn't that   
long ago when he first held his youngest son in his arms, after his queen   
had given birth to him. Like his oldest, Coola, his newest son too   
resembled their mother's race, more than his own. The Icejin were related   
to the lizard-like beings known as Sausarians, who were beings capable of   
living in extreme environments and naturally born with a very high power   
level. The Icejin and Sausarians powerful alliances made them almost   
indistinguishable and utterly powerful, however, it wasn't until King Cold   
the son of the Emperor Freeze became ambitious and decided to oversee   
personally, the complete operation of the Planet Trade Order, that the   
peoples of other planets came to really fear the awesome power of the   
changelings of Planet Ice. It was only natural for Cold to take a bride who   
was also of noble blood, and the union of the Princess Icicle with him   
produced the most powerful changelings ever to be born into the Universe,   
Coola the first born and Frieza, the youngest. Of the two, Frieza resembled   
his father the most, in form and in temperament, however in his ultimate   
form, in which he had to be in to allow for the maximum use of his power,   
he took on the form of the Sausarians, his mothers race, who do not have   
horns. Coola on the other hand was more like his mother in demeanor,   
although he had a substantial power level, one that was even higher than his   
fathers and younger brother, Coola preferred the games of the mind over   
those of the battlefield. King Cold sighed, 'and that is why Frieza will take   
over tactical operations, while, Coola stays back with his mother and keeps   
things running smoothly from the home base.' King Cold stretched,   
readying himself for the battle ahead with the Saiyans turning his thoughts   
away from family and back to strategy.   
  
'I think I'll allow Frieza to deploy whatever tactics he sees fit in   
dealing with the Saiyans. It will be interesting to see how much he has   
learned by working at my side.' King Cold thought, turning to the window.   
Relaxing to the view of solar systems passed in the ships progression   
towards its goal, he thought, "Yes, my son has become nearly as powerful as   
myself and he has not even reached full maturity. He will be the most   
powerful changeling in the Universe, behind that of his brother. It is only   
fitting to test his strength of tactic now that he is past his second molt, he is   
ready for his own command." He looked at the time, "Only 10 more hours,   
and the Saiyans will meet with their destiny, what will they choose I   
wonder?" He rose from his command chair and walked to his adjoining   
resting chamber. Immediately two beautiful humanoid female beings came   
to his attendance. One was of a lizard based (liz-bas) species, while the   
other was of a monkey based (mon-bas) species, both followed through their   
practiced and routine motions with elegance and grace. One took King   
Cold's cape, while the other handed him a glass of red wine. "I need some   
rest before we reach planet-side." He spoke after downing the wine in a big   
gulp and positioned himself in a reclining pose on the large circular divan,   
to one side of the chamber farthest from the entrance. At that comment, the   
girls took up again a practiced and rehearsed routine. The liz-bas girl   
began to massage his feet, while the other turned on some soothing music   
and began to dance a slow and rhythmic dance, meant to relax not to entice.   
As he closed his eyes and before giving into sleep, he thought, "I need to get   
a replacement for the monkey girl, her movements aren't nearly intricate   
enough." And with that he fell into a sound sleep.  
  
  
  
On Planet Vegetasei, completely unaware of the danger heading   
their way, the king was seated in his throne room once more going over the   
business of the planet.   
  
"Your Highness, it has now been two days, since our last report on   
you brothers team, and we still have heard no reports from them. We have   
run some diagnostics on the com equipment and we have found nothing   
wrong or out of place. I await your command as to how we should further   
proceed." The scientist bowed even further expecting a blow any minute.  
  
While king was known for his fair mindedness in most of the   
justice dealt on Vegetasei, his temper was particularly unpredictable when it   
came to matters of his own House. The House of Corn had taken the name   
of Vegeta only 200 years earlier, and it seemed to many that the power was   
beginning to thin-out in the House. When that happened than there was   
always another powerful House waiting in the wings of the palace looking   
for the opportunity to change the current ruling House. Any weakness on   
the part of the ruling House was opportunity enough for another to step in   
and the news of the kings own brother failing on this mission for the   
Arkozians could provide such fodder.   
  
'Well it seems I must take care of this personally now,' thought the   
king. 'If I find out that those Arkozians have double-crossed me in any way   
I will have their heads rolling before the week is out!' Out-loud the king   
responded, "Yes Brocolli, I am aware of this development and it is time for   
us to contact the Arkozians and let them know I do not appreciate being   
undermined in anyway." Rising from the throne, he motioned for the   
scientist to follow him and along with some of the elite members of the   
court.  
  
As they traversed through the enormous halls of the palace,   
heading for the main   
communications room, the king thought to himself. 'I must not show any   
weakness in dealing with the Arkozians in this ordeal, or the House of   
Mushroom will find it a most opportune moment to challenge my power as   
king of Vegetasei, and my infant son will not have a chance to grow into the   
next powerful leader of this planet.' The ensemble reached   
Communications and entered the room, as the king turned to the large view   
screen, from the corner of his eye, he saw his arch enemy Shiitaki give   
another elite of the House of Mushroom a significant look. 'I should have   
found an opportunity to kill him a long time age,' thought monarch now   
giving an inward grimace. To the Attendant of Communications, he said   
aloud, "Contact the Arkozian Bodi, now!" the king boomed in his best   
authoritative voice.   
  
"Yes, sire." Bowed the Attendant, and he bent over the lighted   
panels and began tapping away.   
  
After about 2 minutes, that had passed in complete silence, the   
view screen blurped into life. Instead of the face of an Arkozian com   
attendant, instead the small group was met with complete static.   
  
"What's going on! Is this a joke!" the king exclaimed.  
  
"I..uh,.. assure you, my king, that this is not a joke. Uh, let me try again to   
contact their communication satellites with our own array." The Attendant   
nervously responded, now tapping away furiously at the panels in front of   
him. The scientist who had addressed the king earlier in the throne   
chamber, stepped up immediately to assist. The king looked on with an   
extreme frown displayed on his features.  
  
"Sire, I have run a report of all linked satellites to our array   
throughout this quadrant of space," announced the scientist, "I do not see   
the Arkozians satellites any where on the readout, that is being shown   
now." He said pointing at the screen in front of him. He stopped the flow of   
lines on the screen, "You see these signature links, these are the Arkozian's   
satellite array, you can tell by the coding, here." He placed his finger to one   
of the codes on his screen and looked over to the king. The king stepped up   
to the panel and read the readout before him. "It says its inactive.. why all   
of them are showing inactive!" King exclaimed. "What does this mean?"   
  
A murmur began spreading around the chamber among the elites   
who had accompanied the king to Communications. The scientist hit a few   
buttons to display the screen before him on the large com view screen. "The   
only way that all of these satellites would go off-line was if a major event   
has occurred in their space that has knocked them out of alignment, or if the   
planet energy supply was completely turned off." The scientist answered.  
  
"Is there any way to tell which of these possibilities has occurred?"   
Asked the king in his booming voice.  
  
"No, sire, there is not." The scientist hung his head again   
expecting a blow.  
  
The king swung in a flourish toward the door of the room. In only   
a few bounds he was out the door heading for his command chamber. This   
chamber was only used to execute precise military excursions or missions to   
steal new technology. As king stepped into the room, which was already   
staffed with his most trusted strategists, he announced, "Ready a team, we   
need to find out why the Arkozians are not responding to any   
communications with our satellites." The men already in the chamber,   
came to their feet immediately at the appearance of their king. They now   
looked around at each other in bewilderment at the unexpected turn of   
events.  
  
"Don't stand around gaping at one another, do as I commanded!"   
the king growled emphatically. Striding to the main chair in the chamber   
and taking seat. He looked around at the men who were present in the   
room. Most of them from his own House, some warrior-class soldiers who   
had sworn fealty to him years ago. One of the elite from the current House   
of Vegeta, named Korano turned to him and asked, "Sire, how many   
soldiers do you want assembled, and what ranks?"   
  
The king responded, "I think 100 should do, with 10 elite to   
command 9 warrior-class soldiers. 30 in single ships to try and penetrate   
any planetary shields they might have up against large ships, and 7 galaxy   
cruisers with 10 crew apiece." Hitting a button on the arm of the chair he   
sat in, he spoke into a speaker that now linked to communications. "Tell me   
the moment anything new occurs with the Arkozian satellites, I am in the   
command chamber." He flipped off the button. Again addressing the   
command chamber, noting the frenzy now taking place before him, he   
spoke. "Now would anyone care to present the best strategy to overcome the   
weakling Arkozians."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, feeling refreshed from his sleep, King Cold again sat   
in his command chair. Looking out through the large viewing hole to   
space, he sat with his chin resting on his palm, as if bored with the situation   
at hand. Although, his mind was far from that state, in fact it was racing   
with anticipation of battle with an unknown foe, for the most part.  
"Your highness, Lord Frieza is now approaching starboard."   
Announced one of his crew.   
  
"Good, patch my son through on the vid com." King Cold turned   
to face the vid screen. "Hello, again, father." Frieza greeted.  
  
"Frieza, I wanted to discuss strategy, before we reach planet-side,"   
King Cold said to his youngest. "I am giving you full control over this   
acquisition, however I want to make clear that the first priority is to get the   
Saiyans to agree to work for the Planet Trade Order. Profit through   
dominance, that is an Icejins calling, son."  
  
"I understand perfectly father, I will go ahead and land, I do not   
detect any space defense system in use. However I will go under stealth, so   
they won't know what's coming until I am right on top of them." Frieza   
told his father, in an almost gleeful voice.   
  
"Sounds good, son. I'll meet with you once this is over." And with   
that said, King Cold, switched off the com link and patched in the code for   
the scouter stream data. The scouters where useful not only for determining   
the power level of a combatant, but also for hearing and sometimes viewing   
what is going on directly on planet turf through the soldiers themselves. It   
was very useful particularly if one wanted to send an immediate order to one   
of the soldiers on the field. King Cold sat back in expectation.  
  
  
Frieza looked at the planet's layout spread out before him on the   
vid screen. "There," he pointed to a concentration of dots contained in a   
large building on the planets surface. "That is where we will land, it must   
be a some sort of governing structure to contain so many high power levels.   
I will wager that is where we will find the ruler of these creatures." To   
himself, 'I'll also bet that the one with the highest power reading is their   
leader." Out-loud he continued, "Larst, you will lead the your group to   
clear my path of any fools that dare to get in the way. I will bring up the   
very rear. This is after all a diplomatic meeting, so put your best foot forth   
men." Frieza snickered behind his crooked finger over his lips, an exact   
imitation of his father. Larst, a large yellow skinned being, with red spots   
over his arms and legs, was also a changeling, but of a different species   
from the Icejin, he bowed deeply to Frieza and replied, "Yes, my lord, I will   
gather my team and be ready at the front portal for your command to   
begin."  
  
Frieza turned to his main pilot, "Put on the stealth mode, so they   
won't see us coming, until we are right on top of them, and put us down,   
directly into what looks like a large courtyard of that building."  
  
"But, my lord, it is not big enough for us to land discreetly, we will   
collapse most of the structure with our thrusters!" The pilot, a dark green   
being with red hair, exclaimed.  
  
A beam of purple energy appeared briefly at the tip of Frieza's   
finger and moved quickly to the very front of the pilot's face before erupting   
in a sharp flash. After the crews eyes readjusted from the sudden brilliance,   
they were left gaping at a now headless body of the pilot, which slumped   
from its seat onto the floor.   
  
Pointing to another pilot, Frieza spoke in a quiet but steely voice,   
"Now, if there are any more inane questions, we should be getting on our   
way." The pilot gulped and sweat drops appeared all over his face and   
neck, "Yes, sir,… I mean, no, er… there are no questions, I mean." He   
looked at Frieza in absolute fear.  
  
"Very well then lets get going." Frieza turned to sit in his   
command chair, now smiling as though nothing out of place had occurred.   
He looked out of the window toward the space that held the view of   
Vegetasei, and seemed to giggle, as though he were not the well taught   
tyrant molded into the very image of his father, but the young boy he so   
resembled in physical appearance.  
  
  
On the planet, inside the palace the troops for deployment to take   
care of the Arkozians were assembling. Inside the command chamber the   
king was demanding a complete assessment of the Arkozian military   
strength and tactics were being discussed. Little did anyone know that   
shortly they were all in for a large surprise that would alter the course of   
Saiyan history forever.  
  
The saucer descended at a steady speed and to the people that were   
in the courtyard it appeared as if from no where and suddenly hovered   
directly above the courtyard. The engine thrusters were engaged and   
everyone the was standing in the courtyard were now strewn in every   
direction. Those that were inside the palace, thought that a groundquake of   
a high magnitude was striking. The walls of the palace facing the courtyard   
were completely demolished as the saucer landed and the repercussions of   
the calamity alerted the group in the command chamber that something   
more than a quake was occurring. At the unsettling calm that descended   
the palace when the ship finished its landing, the king bound to his feet.   
"What in the world was that?!" He yelled not to anyone in particular.   
Quickly the others in the room scrabbled to their feet as well and began   
checking whatever panel was closest to them for any indication of what   
might have taken place. Presently a group of three warrior-class saiyans, all   
palace guards, burst into the chamber and rushed to their kings side.   
  
One spoke out, "Sire, there has been an unusual event that just took   
place in the main courtyard. It seems as if a ship has landed right in the   
middle of it!" He finished in a rush, bowing his head.   
  
"A ship! Whose ship?" Asked the king.  
  
"We do not know at this time, but I am certain we will find out   
shortly. We must prepare ourselves for the worst." As the guard was   
finishing, some loud blasts were heard, each consecutive one closer than the   
one before it.   
  
"Sire, they appear to be heading straight for us!" Exclaimed   
another guard.  
  
The king back-handed him, "Don't tell me what I already know."   
Squaring his shoulders, the king began to power up. At his example the   
entire group in the room began to power up to their maximum in   
anticipation for whatever was coming their way. Fear was not present now,   
only a   
Saiyan's excitement for a new challenge could be felt as they each faced the   
blasting sounds that got progressively closer.  
  
  
The invaders were making their way through the palace, Larst and   
his group of soldiers were winding their way through the hallways and   
rooms, heading in the direction their scouters told them was the source of   
the highest power level reading on the planet. All the resistance they met   
was swept aside readily, with only a few loitering battles with some Saiyans   
that had particularly high power levels. While the Saiyans power level were   
fairly high for a species that was relatively unknown until now, they still did   
not compare to the average soldier within the ranks of Frieza. Frieza did   
not allow anyone under the power level of 15,000 to work on his purging   
teams, although the more mundane tasks of running a saucer space ship   
were accomplished by lower power level beings. Thus the Saiyans, except   
the elites were of no particular threat to the soldiers now methodically   
moving through the palace. Even the elites with only a power level of 7,000   
or under were of no consequence, after only a brief struggle. As far as Larst   
was concerned the only challenge to him was directly in front of him where   
his scouter was leading him. That source read around 30,000, only 10,000   
less than his own. 'This ought to be fun' Larst thought to himself as he   
impaled another saiyan with one of his energy beams. Also in the same   
area near the large power source were two more lesser ones but still   
challenging even for his men. The next highest power level was around   
24,000 and that one was also near to the really large one. Suddenly out of a   
side alcove in the large room that they had just entered came a group of 10   
Saiyans, nine 3,000 to 5,000 range and one 13,000. Larst made a signal   
and three of his men stepped aside to engage these new arrivals. "Wow,   
they have already assembled teams of fighters. That was quick." Larst   
thought to himself, grudgingly admiring the Saiyan's efficiency.   
  
Apart from the group of soldiers, Frieza flew behind Larst's team   
in his personal hovercraft. He looked upon the scene playing out around   
him with an air of seeming boredom. However, inside of his head his   
thoughts were going a mile a minute. Taking in every movement that the   
Saiyans threw at his soldiers, Frieza could not help but admit that these   
creatures had a certain innate ability at combat. 'Even though they are   
surprised by my sudden attack, they are quick to fight back, and don't   
appear to loss any time in assembling fighting groups.' He thought as he   
watched two more groups of 10 Saiyan fighters enter the large chamber,   
which resembled some kind of banquet hall to Frieza's mind. 'Father is   
right, if we could only harness this natural tendency of the Saiyans, we   
would be able to cover even more territory with the Planet Trade Order.'   
He was suddenly taken from his thoughts as some ki energy flew by him.   
Glancing in the direction of the energy ball, he saw a tall shaggy haired   
Saiyan glaring at him. 'That's if they can be contained.' He finished his   
thought, by emitting two ki eye beams at the Saiyan, piercing the man in the   
area of the heart. He looked around to see where his soldiers where, and   
why they did not take care of this Saiyan themselves. He noticed all of them   
were immediately engaged by other Saiyans, even Larst.   
  
Just as Frieza noticed his troop completely engaged with an   
entanglement of Saiyans, the far wall of the room was demolished and out   
of the debris stepped the king and his retinue of elites. Frieza smirked his   
scouter indicated that the leader of this new group of Saiyans was the one he   
was hunting down. Larst too noted the power reading coming from his   
scouter on these new arrivals. The king stood his ground for a moment   
surveying the battle around him and noticing the number of Saiyan   
casualties. He spotted Frieza and immediately recognized him to be the   
leader of this invasion force. Focusing his complete attention of the alien   
creature, he demanded in a clear ringing voice, "That is enough!" Larst   
looked to Frieza for any signals. Frieza raised his hand indicating a halt to   
the battle, but not a retreat, so the soldiers stepped back in unison from their   
immediate fights with the Saiyans. The Saiyans also once hearing their   
king, stopped in mid-fight, however kept on eye on their opponents.   
  
Frieza moved to the front of the scene toward the Saiyan king.   
Halting a few meters away from the king he began to speak. "So you've   
decided to join the festivities. I was wondering when you would finally   
figure out that you were under attack." Frieza taunted.   
  
The king glared at the insolent creature before him. "What is the   
meaning of this? Who are you and why are you attacking us?" He   
demanded.  
  
"It's hard to believe that we haven't met before this day   
considering you peoples power levels. Oh well just a triviality. Allow me   
to introduce myself." Frieza paused for effect. "I am Frieza, your new   
ruler." He finished with a slight inclination of his head.   
  
"What! How dare you! I am the ruler here and I do not bow to   
anyone!" The king declared and swept back his cape and crouched into a   
fighting stance.  
  
"Of course we can do this one of two ways, either I kill you directly   
and then force your people into slavery, or.." Frieza held the kings eyes   
with his own, " you can live, by pledging allegiance to me."   
  
Larst looked to his lord ready for any signals.  
  
"Ha!" The king laughed, "I would never pledge my allegiance to   
anyone, especially not some small purple alien with tiny horns on his head."   
With that said he crossed the remaining distance between himself and the   
creature Frieza. Flashing his fist forward with all of his strength to smash   
the face of his foe, he was abruptly stopped by having his fist caught in the   
creatures small hand. Surprised at the small aliens strength, he pumped   
forth his remaining fist toward his target. Again a small hand appeared out   
of nowhere to completely catch his fist in mid-punch. Startled he looked   
into Frieza's eyes, only to find the creature make tsking noises at him.  
  
At the sight of their king stopped by the small alien the other   
Saiyans again pressed their attack. Although the Saiyans were made of   
mostly warrior-class and elite soldiers they were no match for the refined   
purging team of Frieza as trained by Larst. And while they were being   
slaughter, their king found himself struggling to be released from the tail of   
Frieza, which was now wrapped around his neck. The small retinue of five   
elite were held back by Larst and two of his henchmen, each attack that the   
Saiyans gave was met with a rebuttal, when it became clear that they were   
simply being toyed with they halted and regrouped with each others back to   
one another facing the three soldiers.   
  
Once the other soldiers had finished off they remaining Saiyan   
defenders, until only the small group of elite and the king remained, Frieza   
released the king, smacking him over to his group of elites. The king   
immediately picked himself up and glared at Frieza with complete hatred,   
however deep in his eyes were the traces of real fear.   
  
"Well now that you know that your soldiers are outclassed in power   
by my superior force, perhaps you might want to rethink my offer?" Frieza   
no longer in his hovercraft, walked over to the king smiling with his arms   
held behind his back.   
  
The king spat on the ground in front of Frieza, "I would prefer   
death than bow to the likes of you." He grunted out.  
  
Frieza's smile never faltering, looked around to the other five   
Saiyans. "Are all Saiyans slow in the brain? It could be a very profitable   
arrangement if you were to pledge your allegiance to me. I can give you   
technological riches beyond your expectations, and all I ask in return is that   
you follow my leadership. Is that so much to ask?" He walked around the   
group of Saiyans looking each in the eye.  
Most of the group growled in response to his query.   
  
"I could use a strong force in the Planet Trade Order, and like my   
soldiers here, you Saiyans would be expected to purge planets that are   
acquired for sale. You see, you have only yourselves to blame for my being   
here. If you hadn't made a deal with the now belated Arkozians, and went   
planet purging on your own then the Planet Trade Order would never had   
known you existed."   
  
At that the king leaped forward and snarled. "So you killed my   
brother!"  
  
Frieza turned and faced him grinning even larger. "No actually   
that would be my father, King Cold." Frieza snickered.  
  
The king consumed with his rage, powered up and attacked Frieza   
in a frenzy. Without so much as batting an eye, Frieza whipped his tail out   
and pierced the king cleanly through the chest. The rest of the Saiyans   
seeing their king skewered on Frieza's tail turned blue in the face.   
  
"Is there not a Saiyan with any sense!" snapped Frieza. Turning to   
the blue-faced group he gave Larst the signal to finish, and turned sharply   
back towards his hovercraft. He was stopped when he heard Larst gasp in   
surprise. Turning he looked towards the group of Saiyans, taking a moment   
to absorbed what had just taking place, he began to laugh an almost insane   
kind of laugh. After about a minute or two, he stopped and approached the   
only Saiyan left alive, who was kneeling with his head bowed and his fist to   
his heart. Stopping a few feet away from the Saiyan, he spoke, "I like a   
man with initiative." Looking at the now four dead Saiyans, each with a   
look of utter surprise on their face. He asked the bowing Saiyan, "Tell me,   
what is your name?"  
  
Looking up at the tyrant the Saiyan spoke, "I am now King Vegeta   
of the House of Vegeta, formerly known as Shiitake of the House of   
Mushroom. I pledge my complete allegiance to you." Again he bowed his   
head in deference to the creature before him.   
  
"Very well then King Vegeta, formerly Shiitake. Why don't you   
stand up and follow me outside to greet your worried people, and then we   
will begin your instruction in the rules of the Planet Trade Order and your   
new position within it." He turned and hopped into his hovercraft. Waiting   
for the Saiyan to join him, together they walked out of the throne room,   
Larst and the other soldiers were only a step behind.   
  
In the ear-piece of his scouter, Frieza heard his father say,   
"Excellent work, my son."   
  
Note: I am finished for the most part with the History of Vegetasei, so now   
I will be getting back to my story of Kauli. However, if anything tickles my   
fancy I might do a periodic History series on a variety of different DBZ   
characters and their ancestors. So I hope you enjoyed this story, please R/R   
so I can get some input as to what people think so far. Thanks -Tofu3k  



End file.
